


verne's super not-obvious crush

by PersonifiedHanahaki (vinndetta)



Category: Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Flirting, Game Gyaru, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Verne Shaw, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/PersonifiedHanahaki
Summary: Verne Shaw works full-time at the corner flower shop. To be honest, she doesn't completely understand why the space station needs a flower shop, but, hey, a job's a job.It doesn't help that one of the girls working next door happens to be one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen.
Relationships: Daniella Avidan/Arina Hanson/Rose O'Donovan (background), Rose O'Donovan/Briana Wecht (background), Suzy Berhow/Arina Hanson (background), Verne Shaw/Daniella Avidan, Verne Shaw/Jackie Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	verne's super not-obvious crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrDrProfessorWecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/gifts).



> you said coffee shop AU, i said hell yeah  
> you said flower shop AU, i said HELL yeah
> 
> you said sci-fi space AU, i said i'm all in

If you should ever find yourself lost within space (not time though, because no one can help you with that), there's a space station stop conveniently located between galaxies. The Satellite has everything you could ever want, from refueling stations to several fast-food chains to even a convenience shop. They even have ...

A flower shop and a coffee shop?

-

There's a large sign that no one can miss for miles, that says "Satellite Stop" in huge, glowing letters. If you're traveling through galaxies and need to stop for whatever reasons, they're pretty much always open. All you have to do is park your spaceship, gather what you need, and go on your merry way back to whatever galaxy you need to go.

It's a common stop point for many interstellar travelers.

-

Verne bursts in through the side doors, immediately feeling the artificial gravity lower her onto the ground. She stumbles over herself at the sudden change of gravity but quickly jogs her way in. She slams her employee card onto the screen at the front desk, clocking herself in right on time.

"You know, it could be good for your physical and mental health to wake up earlier for your shift."

Verne straightens her back to look sideways at the person currently manning the front desk. "To be perfectly honest, babe, I have no intention of doing that."

They sighed. "Of course you don't."

Verne looks at them fondly. "Come on, Jackie. It's no biggie. I did get here on time, after all."

Jackie pressed their lips together. "It's not my business. Take it up with Bri, if they have a problem with it."

"It's a they day for them?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, good to know." Verne winks at their datefriend, who rolls their eyes, then she goes into the back to check up on storage.

-

Verne Shaw works full-time at the corner flower shop. To be honest, she doesn't completely understand why the space station needs a flower shop, but, hey, a job's a job.

Plus, she likes the serenity that comes with working in the middle of nowhere. Between the different galaxies, so many different kinds of living creatures show up. It's interesting the kinds of people that pass by, whether that's physical or personality-wise. You'll never know who you'll bump into on any given day, adding a bit of surprise and variation. Verne finds that incredibly pleasing.

It doesn't help that one of the girls working next door happens to be one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen.

-

Sometime later, Verne comes out from the back.

"Verne, there you are." Jackie huffs. "Listen, my shift's about to end. I'll be back later. You can manage the storefront, can't you?"

Verne runs her hand through her slicked-back short hair, looking around at the empty shop which she guesses hasn't had any visitors come in for a while. "Sounds as if you don't have any faith in me, babe."

"Verne," Jackie gives her a look. "Take this seriously, can't you?"

"Sure, sure, where's Bri anyway? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

"You know Bri, always trying to be with Rose as much as possible."

Verne nods. She does know that. Rose is that girl that works next door, with her partners Arina and Daniella. Arina's wife, Suzy, also happens to work there, too. The four of them are quite a team apparently, but she wouldn't know that. Bri spends a lot of their time over there and Jackie's met all of them once, but she's the only one who hasn't.

"With how much time they spend over there, you'd think they were working there, too."

Jackie shrugs. "Don't act like you don't want to go over there either sometimes, with the way you look at Dani." Jackie and Verne are both polyamorous, as is everyone else working at the two neighbor shops, apparently; Verne keeps refusing her nonbinary lesbian datemate to even _talk_ to Dani, let alone try to date her, much to Jackie's disappointment.

Verne shoos them away. "Oh, stop it, get outta here. Let me work my shift."

Jackie sighs in resignation, but halfway out the door, they yell out behind them, "I'll get Bri back. And maybe they'll bring along someone else, too."

Verne pretends she didn't hear that.

-

To be honest, Verne hasn't really had a single conversation with Daniella. 

She doesn't know what she would say. She's only ever seen her in passing, talking with her partners. But she looks so fun, so pretty, that Verne can't help but feel her heart jump every time she sees the curly-haired gal. She works in the coffee shop, but Verne never really finds the time to go in there and say hi. The smell of coffee sometimes drifts over, and Verne finds herself daydreaming about the day she works up some guts to strut on over there. 

Verne sighs. She's oh-so-very gay. 

-

Suddenly, someone walks into the store.

"Hello, welcome to Astro Flowers, how can I -"

Verne looks up. 

Oh fuck.

Dani looks around the store. "Nice place you got here."

"Yeah, flowers," Verne says, awkwardly, then proceeds to die internally of the embarrassment of not even being able to handle this social situation properly.

"I was wondering if you could help." Dani leans on the counter. Verne takes a breath in out of surprise, the smell of coffee unmistakable off the girl. "See, I'm trying to impress this girl, but I have no idea how to go about doing so. Maybe I could give her some flowers, so that's why I'm here."

Verne nods. Keeping her voice as steady as possible, she asks, "So, any idea on what kind of flowers?"

Dani hums, thinking. "Just give me whatever you think looks best."

Verne nods. 

She grabs the flowers that please her eyes visually. With a mix of orange and blue, it stands out beautifully. With a few daffodils and roses, she makes a pretty bouquet and shows it to Dani eagerly.

"Orange and blue!" Dani grins.

"Yeah, they're nice colors."

"Complimentary, yeah?"

Verne blinks. "... Yeah!"

Dani scratches behind her head awkwardly. "Yeah. I took an art class in middle school."

Verne manages to keep steady eye contact, all while asking herself how the hell Dani manages to be so awkwardly adorable all the time.

"So, uh," Dani pulls out her wallet. "How much is it? I'm paying in Earth dollars if that's okay."

Verne looks at the register. "In that case, it'd be ten."

"Cool." Dani takes out a twenty and slaps it on the table. "Keep the change."

Verne gapes, nodding.

"You know what, keep the change, _and_ the flowers."

"What?"

Dani smiles widely. "They're for you. You're the girl I wanted to impress."

Verne's face flushes deeply.

"Uh, hey," Dani gestures behind her. "I gotta, I gotta go. Someone's, uhm, calling me. Yeah, I gotta go back. Uh, I'll see you later, Verne."

Dani rushes out the door in a flash, causing the door to bang into the wall.

-

That's the story of Verne's first actual interaction with Dani, face flushed, a twenty-dollar bill on the table, and a freshly-made bouquet.

(And Jackie was watching the store cameras, giggling the entire time.)

**Author's Note:**

> at first i wanted this to be a one-off, but i really want to explore this idea in the future. maybe a gyaru space AU series would be fun. i'll definitely think about exploring this in the future, after i'm revealed:)
> 
> edit 1/14/20: i'm definitely continuing this. series has just been created today. this is gonna be fun as hell


End file.
